2017-18 Premier League: Match day 28
Jack Butland's calamitous error against Leicester cost Stoke a crucial three points in their fight against relegation. Dan Gosling scored an 89th-minute equaliser as Bournemouth came back from 2-0 down to draw, after his old club Newcastle missed gilt-edged chances to kill the game off. Dwight Gayle's double had given the visitors a two-goal lead at the break. Glenn Murray scored twice to help Brighton & Hove Albion to a comfortable win as they eased their relegation worries - and increased Swansea's. Substitute Manolo Gabbiadini scored a 90th-minute equaliser as Southampton climbed out of the relegation zone with a draw at Burnley. Liverpool were a "joy to watch" as they thumped West Ham United 4-1 to move above Manchester United into second place in the league, said manager Jürgen Klopp. Forwards Mohamed Salah, Roberto Firmino and Sadio Mané all scored in the second half in a resounding Anfield win for the Reds Bottom-of-the-table West Brom were booed off by their fans after they lost again to fellow strugglers Huddersfield at The Hawthorns. Troy Deeney's fine late finish lit up a dismal afternoon at Vicarage Road and gave Watford a win that moved them further clear of the relegation zone. Harry Kane's 89th-minute header snatched all three points for Tottenham against relegation-threatened London rivals Crystal Palace. Manchester United moved back into second place as substitute Jesse Lingard gave them victory over top-four rivals Chelsea at Old Trafford. Manchester City are "close" to winning the Premier League title after comprehensively beating Arsenal for the second time in five days, says manager Pep Guardiola. Match Details Saturday 24 February 2018 | goals2 = Shaqiri | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 31,769 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Gosling | goals2 = Gayle | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,808 | referee = Roger East }} ---- Knockaert Locadia | goals2 = Dunk | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,523 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- | goals2 = Gabbiadini | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 20,982 | referee = Robert Madley }} ---- Salah Firmino Mané | goals2 = Antonio | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,256 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- | goals2 = van La Parra Mounié | stadium = The Hawthorns, West Bromwich | attendance = 25,920 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Vicarage Road, Watford | attendance = 20,430 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Sunday 25 February 2018 | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,287 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Lingard | goals2 = Willian | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 75,060 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Thursday 1 March 2018 Silva Sané | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 58,420 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- League table after Match day 28 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2017-18 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2017-18 Premier League results Category:2017–18 in English football